Silence Is Not Golden
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: Set After Iron Man 2. Pepperony Fluff. Rated 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Part 1

(Disclaimer:I own nothing)

Wow! This story took me almost a month to finish, actually it isn't finished but I have part two nearly done. I started this story May 8th and am _now_ just posting it. This was the only idea that came to mind after seeing Iron Man 2 so I hope everyone likes it:) I know there must be a dozen kidnap stories of Pepper...So I'm gonna give it a shot;) Set right after Iron Man 2, may be a little ooc but I'll try my best not to make it that way:P And only rated 'T' because yes i am paranoid of the little violence that's in this story;)

**SO SO SOOO Sorry for any errors! This time it's the entire spell checker not working! Grrrrrr!** (and please note its 2:00am right now)

* * *

After they're commendations at D.C., Tony and Rhodey were flying back to Malibu in Tony's private plane along with Pepper. They've been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes until Rhodey got up to go lay down, leaving Pepper to chew out Tony.

"We're still going to talk about you 'dying'." Pepper said and Tony made a childish nosie of protest.

"Ugh. Pepper I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You had enough to worry about that I didn't want to cause you anymore stress than I already put on you." Tony said with sincere eyes that Pepper wanted, and did, cry. She wiped a tear with her thumb at the thought of actually losing Tony.

"Just promise me you'll never keep something like that from me again." Pepper with the same face she gave him the first time he tried to tell her he was dying. Tony took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I won't. I promise. I won't let anything happen like that again...or let anything happen to you.." He mumbled the last part and tried not to think about what would have happened to her if he didn't get to her in time of the explosin. Pepper bit her lip as if trying to hold in tears and got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Tony. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. After a minute of them hugging, Tony picked her up and put her in his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know...It was never made clear to me if you were coming back to be my assistent." Tony said with a smirk.

"Ugh Tony...if I don't do it who will keep your life in order?" She asked playfully.

"You're completely right. And you know...you're more than an assistent to me, you're all I have." Tony said. He heard Pepper give a little sniffle.

"Yeah...I know Tony." She said as her eye lips started to close. Right before she drifted off to sleep she could have sworn she heard Tony mumble 'I love you'.

* * *

When they got back to Malibu the next morning Pepper went straight to her now ex-office to collect her things when she saw the TV was on, probably left on by one of the cleaners, and on screen was a news report about Justin Hammer.

_"And the N.Y.P.D. have confirmed that Justin Hammer of Hammer Industeris has been released from custody on a 20,000 dollar bail. In other news_..." Pepper turned off the TV and her blood ran cold.

Justin's last words to her going over and over in her head_. I'm going to see you again real soon_. Pepper bolted out of the office and went back to Tony's, now reconstructed, mansion. She set her stuff down in the mansion that she'll need and went to look for Tony. She wasn't surprised to see him in his work shop. At least he was cleaning up.

"Tony." Pepper said. He turned around and smiled.

"Wow, your already here to boss me around again aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well yes but I'm here because I just saw the news and Jus-"

"Hammer's been released. I know." Tony said in a bored tone while he ordered his 'bots around.

"So...you don't care? You don't think he'll try anything?" She asked.

"Nah. He's no threat to us now." Tony said. Pepper sighed quietly in content

"Okay. Well I'm going to go home now-"

"You can stay if you want?" He asked with a smile. Pepper pursed her lips but did in fact smile.

"That's okay Mr. Stark I'll be fine. I'll be on time tomorrow morning eight sharp. You have a Board of Directors Meeting at 10:00am tomorrow too so I want you up and early Mr. Stark." Pepper said in her old professionalism voice that made Tony smile.

"Back to 'Mr.' are we Potts? Don't worry I won't stay up late." Tony said.

"Good. Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That willl be all Ms. Potts." Tony said with they're ususal banter and went back to work on his cars. Pepper smied as she left and for the first time in weeks, she felt happy.

* * *

Justin starred at the news paper headline_. Stark Industries Back On Top_. Justin scowled at the page and noticed the photo. It had Tony, much to his discontent, and his now PA again, Miss Virginia Potts. A slow and very creepy smile spread across his face as he downsed his drink.

* * *

The next morning Pepper arrvied early at Tony's mansion to make sure he actaully did get to the Board of Directors meeting. She was greeted by Jarvis as she entered and wasn't surprised to see Tony hunched over his work table; asleep of course. She showed no mercy on him as she nudged him far off the table and he almost plummeted to the floor if he hadn't caught himself.

"Hey, not fair! I was sleeping!" Tony whined.

"I know. Tony do you even remember what you promised me last night?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Umm...OH! The Board of Directors Meeting! Don't worry I'll be there." Tony said with a smile.

"No. You said you wouldn't spend all night working on your cars, let me guess, you have been here all night right?" She asked.

"...yes." Tony muttered sheepishly. Pepper sighed and grabbed Tony right elbow and led him up the workshop stairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"It's 7:00am, you have an hour to sleep so I suggest you use it wisely and go to bed." Pepper said as she pointed her finger up the stairs. Tony bowed his head and went up to his bedroom. Pepper sighed and shook her head, but couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face.

An hour and half later Tony was dressed and getting on his private plane to New York. Pepper stayed behind and went into the office instead. There was a lot she could do with Tony away for a little while. She worked on her emails and Tony's reports on the Stark Expo. Before she knew it, it was 6:00pm so she got her things and left Tony's mansion, and telling Jarvis to tell Tony when he got back to get some sleep immediately. She drove home in peace.

* * *

When Pepper got back to her apartment she felt happy and alive again to have her life back in control. Her happiness turned into cold-blooded fear as she realised her door looked like it been tampered with and it was left open, something she never did. She stepped inside slowly and placed her purse down on her end table and walked into the living room. What she saw made her freeze and her spine chill. Justin Hammar stood in her living room with two body guards that look ten feet tall. Justin had an evil smile on his face, Pepper knew he had only bad intentions and was about to run if another one of his body gaurds (which she failed to notice when she came in) came from behind her and put a cloth under her nose and everything went black...

* * *

When Tony came home it was a little after one in the morning. He stayed a little while longer in New York than he expected. He went down in his work shop but before he could pick up a tool Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, Miss Potts wanted me to inform you to sleep immediately as soon as you get home." Tony groaned and threw the tool back on the bench. He hated when Pepper was right. He went back up stairs to get a shower and dressed for bed. He fell asleep thinking about Pepper.

The next morning Tony woke up peacfully. Which was odd comsidering Pepper usually wakes him up bright and early in the morning. He got up and got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen.

"Jarvis where's Pepper?" He asked as he poured his coffee.

"I do not know Sir. She hasn't come to the mansion today nor Stark Industries." Tony froze. Never has Pepper been late.

"Jarvis, can you track her cell phone?" Tony asked.

"Her cell phone appears to be off. I can not get a signal." Jarvis spoke. Tony started to panic a little. He decided to go to her apartment, hoping she just slept in late. When he arrived he went straight up to her door. He would have knocked if the door didn't look like it had been broken into. He ran right in yelling Pepper's name. He stopped when he saw an envelope on her coffee table labled _Tony_. He quickly opened it, at first a shot of panic thought she was quitting but his fears grew worse when he realized this wasn't Pepper's hand writing.

The note read:

________

__________________

____

_Anthony, _

_Hey buddy. Thought I'd drop you a line. This is about your former CEO. The one who almost got me thrown in jail. Yeah I have her now with me. Thought you might like to know. Huh, it's like killing two birds with one stone Anthony. I get revenge on you and your girl. I'll keep in contact with you though._

_Justin Hammer_

It was strange to write a note instead of sending some sort of ransom video but right now Tony didn't care. Pepper was missing! Well Tony knew she was with Justin, question now is where are they?

Smart Justin, Tony thought. He wrote a letter so we couldn't trace him.

Tony ran back into his car and raced back to his mansion.

________

___I better call Rhodey..._

* * *

"What do you mean Pepper's been kidnapped? Tony slow down..Okay where are you now?" After he got his response, Rhodey hung up his phone and raced to his car to Tony's mansion.

Rhodey didn't bother knocking as he barged into the mansion, something he didn't care about at the moment. Rhodey saw Tony pacing up and down his living room talking on the phone.

"I don't care how much money it takes! I want Justin found now! And I want Pepper back safe as soon as possible!" Tony yelled to, what Rhodey assumed, the L.A.P.D. or the F.B.I.. After Tony hung up he sat down on his sofa and buried his face into his hands.

"Rhodey what if..what if we don't find her? What if Justin's already..."

"We won't find her if you keep talking like that. We'll find her man. It's just going to take some time to find where Justin's hiding. I called the F.B.I. on my way here and they're going to go where Justin was seen last. They said he was last seen somewhere near the Stark Expo in New York." Rhodey said.

"I can't believe the state of New York let that maniac go. What were they thinking!" Tony yelled.

"I don't know...I couldn't even believe they let him go on bail." Rhodey muttered. "But we _will _find her Tony." Rhodey said comfortingly.

"...Yeah." _If only..._

* * *

_Pepper's POV:_

I woke up to the smell of what smelled like buring rubber and a car factory. I must have fell asleep again in Tony's workshop. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I definetly wasn't in Tony's workshop. Then all the memories of what happened last night hit me full force in my head. Justin...armed men...chloroform..._oh God! _Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, Justin walks in with a snarky smirk on his face.

"Well Ms. Potts it's nice to see you finally up. I was starting to worry my bodygaurds hit you over the head too hard." He said, and I realized my head was pounding uncontrollably.

"Anyways, your going to be staying here in this little basement until I get what I want." He said with another smirk.

"What do you want?" I choked out, I couldn't believe how sore my throat was now. Must have been all that chloroform.

"Well, two things infact. I want the Iron Man suit handed over by your precious Anthony, and then I want revenge on you. After I get the suit...I'm going to kill you and make Anthony watch. I think it's the perfect revenge on both of you. Well I better be going. See you later Ms. Potts." Justin said with a creepy smile, then left.

I can't believe he's going to do this. What am I going to do Tony? _Tony. _Oh please let him be okay. Please...

Back at Tony's Malibu manison, Tony was about to lose his mind when a video recording was sent to him.

"Sir I have just received a recording from Hammer Industries. Would you like me to play it?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes! Go head." Tony said eagerly.

_"Anthony. I hope your doing well. Miss Potts and I are having a very fun time here. Her life depends on you Anthony. You can try all you want to trace this recording but it's no use. I'll keep in touch but right now I"m a little busy. See you later _Iron Man_." _And the line went dead.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.)

Okay:) Part 2:) I'm so fed up with Fanfiction. I sent them an email because I can _never _get my spell checker to work right and my documents DO NOT SAVE! GGrrrrrrrR!

I was so sure that the suit case armor was the Mark IV but everything I research said it's the Mark V. So I really hope I'm right. I never read the 60's comics of Iron Man so I'm not sure, just bear with me.

And please excuse my knowledge of Hammer Industries. in Iron Man 2 I'm pretty sure it was located in New York, but I don' know where. Probably somewhere near Flushing Meadows...maybe...

* * *

Tony's fists were clentching throughtout the recording. After it ended he felt Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony calm down. I have all of the Military base and the F.B.I. tracking where that number came from." Rhodey said reassuringly.

"Yeah...but he still says no matter what we won't be able to track him." Tony said as he buried his face in his hands again, trying to whip out the image of what Justin must be doing to Pepper now. A tear ran down his cheek and he stood and went over to the platform where the 'bots assemble the suit.

"Tony? Where are you going?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm going to find her. Hammer Industries is in New York, that means he must be somewhere out there. I'm going to use the stealth tech I invented to look around under neath the building. she has to be somewhere close. I have to do this Rhodey." Tony said as the last piece of armor was put on him. Rhodey sighed and nodded as if he understood, which he did as he gave Tony a small smile.

"I'll be here then. I'll alert you if we get anything. I got your back." Rhodey said. Tony nodded and then the helmet covered his face as he flew into the sky...

* * *

_Hammer Industries, 6 floors below. Pepper's POV:_

Ugh, I feel like crap. I always hated waking up in the morning, but _now_...now I hate it even more. Not because I have to think about meetings and managing anything Stark Industries related, but because this is the second time in 48 hours, or at least I think, that I've woken up on a cold cement floor with my hands and feet tied. My head's still killing me. I hope I don't have a concussion...

"Well we're awake now aren't we?" Justin's snarky voice spoke through my already sore head. Man this guy gives me headaches.

"What...what time is it?" I ask pathetically.

"I don't think you need to worry about that now. Oh and it looks like your boyfriend is coming for you. My guards just picked up a signal from his suit. He's not smart enough to out-smart me. When he comes here he'll be in for a surprise." He said as he laughed madly.

"Leave him..alone." I choked out through my craked and still sore throat.

"Yeah, I'll consider it." He replied sarcastically and left. I felt like crying. Like falling apart right now because who knows what he'll do if he gets Tony. _Tony..._

* * *

Tony flew straight to New York and went to Hammer Industries in Forest Hills. His stealth armor was still working but was on back-up power. Tony knew he had to move fast to even look inside to see if Pepper was even there. He went in through the buildings' back door on the lower level. Fortunately for him, there was no security guards on this level, which did seem odd to him but he had more important things to think about right now. _First things first, look for Pepper._

He went further down the floor levels. On the sixth floor there was a single door that looked like it was beaten and broken down from the looks of it. Just as he was about to barge in he felt an extremely painful throbbing in his head and he collapsed to the ground as everything faded to black...

* * *

_Pepper's POV:_

I heard a big 'boom' outside my door and the sound of metal clunking...that's when I knew it must have been Tony! I crawled over to the door and looked out the little window. I saw Justin and his body guards carrying Tony and the suit away from my sight. I backed away quickly as I saw Justin coming towards my door.

"Hey sweetie. Looks like your boyfriend is here. My guards will take you to see him now." Justin said with a smirk and left as his body guards came up from behind me, which I have no idea how they did that, and once again made me breath in the disgusting cloth of chloroform. I kicked the guy in the face with my shoe but it was too late. I already breathe it in and everything went black again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Tony's POV:

Ugh...I feel like I've been hit by a truck, or maybe ten. My head is throbbing and I see red liquid running down my face. Blood. Great. I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to clear my vision. I finally get them set just in time to see three armed guards carrying..._Pepper!_

"Let her go!" I manage to crook out. I sounded more like a frog but at the moment I really didn't care, not even as Justin laughed madly.

"Oh Anthony, I don't think I'm gonna. I was planning on killing her but now that I think about it I might just keep her for myself." Justin said with a very evil smile. He was just saying that to get me angry, and it worked. I used all the strength I had and lunged at him but I was tied to a chair. The guard laid Pepper down on the floor and now I can see her eyes starting to blink, like mine did, and her eyes focused on me. I saw tears in her eyes and all I wanted to do at that moment was to run over to her and hug her and never, ever let go again.

Justin walked over to Pepper and brushed some of the tears from her cheek. I saw her flinch at his touch and I just wanted to rip Hammer's head off. Before I knew it a loud 'SLAP' was heard throughout the room and I saw Pepper had a bright red mark on her cheek and tears fell rapidly from her eyes. That's all it took for me to lose whatever control I had left in my body. I ripped my hands free with strength I didn't even know I had and made a be-line for Hammer, but one of his guards grabbed me by the neck, which didn't do anything good for my headache.

"Just like you Anthony, always ready to make the first move. Well not here. Now I'm going to. And my first move will be to kill her." Justin said as he made a movment with his head, as if signaling his guards to do something. They grabbed at Pepper again and she started kicking, I think I even saw her make one of those guys nose break. That's my Pepper...

"AHHHHH! LET ME GO!" Pepper screamed. I tried so hard to break myself from the guard that was holding me by the neck. I started to feel a little dizzy. I would have passed out completely if there wasn't another 'BOOM' coming crashing down through the ceiling. I opened my eyes and saw Rhodey in 'War Machine' mode. I have to say, I'm really warming up to the idea of a sidekick now. He blasted the man that was holding me by the neck and I fell to the ground gasping air like a fish out of water. Rhodey rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Told you I always had your back." Rhodey said through the War Machines' voice system. We both heard another scream and saw two of the armed guards carrying Pepper to another room along with Justin. Rhodey dropped something in my arms, it was the Mark V armor, aka the suit case armor. I suited up in 30 seconds and went blasting through the room Justin took Pepper in. I saw her being restrained down by the guards, as Justin was about to get a knife I blasted him with my RT chest piece and watched him fly across the room. I saw Rhodey blast in with his high powered gun and took care of what was left of Justin's guards.

"I already called the N.Y.P.D., they should be here soon." Rhodey said to me, although I wasn't really paying a whole lot of attenton. My mind was fixed on Pepper. I rushed over to her and untied her before I hugged her tightly, although not too tight so I didn't crush her.

"Oh thank God your okay." She said to me. I couldn't believe she was thinking about me when she was the one kidnapped. But I wouldn't expect anything less of Pepper, always thinking of others first.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked. I looked her over quickly, looking for any injures. I saw her head was bleeding a little and her left ankle looked swollen, probably a sprain. She also had nasty gashes on her arms and legs, and I could still see the red mark on her face that Justin caused.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Pepper said as she touched my face. She hugged me again until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Tony the police are here, along with an ambulance. They're waiting outside when you guys are ready." Rhodey said as he started walking away.

"Hey Rhodey!" He turned around. "You did great today. Thank you." I said with a smile. He smiled too.

"Well, couldn't let you have all the fun could I." He said with a laugh as he went out to talk with the cops. I turned my attention back to Pepper, who looked like she was ready to pass out.

"You ready to leave?" I asked, even if it was a stupid question.

"God yes! I feel like I need to sleep for ten days." Pepper said as I helped her up. She looked like she was ready to walk outside but I quickly lifted her up and smiled when she squeaked.

"Tony! Don't do that without a warning!" Pepper said as she put a death grip around me neck.

"Sure. And easy on the neck, I'm still a little sore." I said and felt her relax against my armored chest. I sighed in contentment as I carried her to the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

They reached the New York hospital in record time, although Tony kept saying in the ambulance that he could get her there faster if he flew her, but she kept insisting that 'This is fine'. Tony paced around the waiting room for the hundredth time. Waitng for the doctor to come out was taking so long. As soon as they reached the Emergency Room in the hospital they took Pepper back right away to look at her injuries. Rhodey was waiting with him too. Finally the doctor came out and told them to follow him.

"How is she?" Tony asked as they stood outside her room.

"She has numerous bumps and bruises that will heel in due time. She has a sprain on her left ankle but it's wrapped up now, although I want her off her feet as much as possible and no work. I don't think she needs anymore stress than she's already been through. But other than that she's going to be just fine. You can go in now if you'd like." The doctor said as he walked away. Tony opened the door and Rhodey followed. They saw Pepper lying on the bed, awake but weak looking.

"There you guys are. When can I go home?" Pepper asked.

"Um, I guess a few hours. And your not going home, you're going to be staying with me until the doctor says you can get by on your own." Tony said with a smile, a nice one, nothing like Justin's were.

"I can 'get by' fine Tony. But if it will make you feel better I'll stay with you." Pepper said. It really did make Tony feel better, knowing she'll be living in his home. Where he can keep an eye on her, _protect _her. Tony smiled a little.

"Good 'cause I wasn't taking 'no' as an answer." Tony said with a chuckle and Pepper smiled brightly. Tony took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckle. They stared deeply at each other until they both heard a fake cough from Rhodey behind them.

"Umm, you know I'm still here." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, but we try our best to ignore you." Tony said jokingly as he rubbed Pepper's knuckles with his thumb. Pepper yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You should get some rest. I'll wake you when we can leave," Tony said as he placed on last kiss on her knuckle and left with Rhodey.

"She looks good. Not as banged up as I thought she would be."Rhodey said.

"Yeah but...it's still Pepper. I never wanted anything like that to happen to her. And me being Iron Man is just putting her more at risk Rhodey! Maybe I should just give it up for Pepper sake..."

"You _know _she would never let you do that. I know she may not be comfortable with the idea you being Iron Man but she would never ask you to give it up." Rhodey said.

"I know she wouldn't...and that's one of the reasons I love her..."

* * *

A few hours later Tony went back into Pepper's room to wake her up. Tony discharged her and they went to the car Happy had waiting for them. They stopped at Pepper's apartment, which has been refurbished, to collect her things she'll need while staying with Tony. Pepper insisted that she went up with him to pack because she knew he wouldn't know where anything was, no matter how organized Pepper was.

"My stuff is in here" Pepper said as she walked across her living room witrh her crutches.

"Pepper please sit. You heard the doctor, stay off your ankle as much as possible. Here sit on your bed and point out what you need." Tony said as he practically forced Pepper to sit down.

"Fine. Most of my stuff is already at your mansion in one of the guest rooms but I'll need my tooth brush..." Pepper said as she pointed to her master bathroom. Tony went in and collected all the stuff she shouted out that she needed from there. He grabbed her tooth brush, hair brush, her small make-up bag and shampoo. He came back into her bedroom and put all the stuff in a suitcase.

"Do you need your clothes? Or do you already have them at my house?" Tony asked.

"Yeah um, just grab a couple of shirts and pants out of my closet. Most of my business wear is at your house." Pepper said.

"I don't know why you'll need your business suits since your not going to be working." Pepper's mouth dropped at that.

"Pepper's there's no way your going back to work for at least two weeks. The doctor said no more stress, and I know working for me must make your blood pressure boil." Tony said as he went through her closet to get her casual clothes. His eyes met the blue backless dress in the back of her closet for a moment...

"Tony I don't care what the doctor said. I'll be fine going back to work." Pepper argued. Tony snapped out of his trance.

"I don't wanna hear it Pepper. You are not going back to work, end of discussion." Tony said as he faced her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes but decided not to press the issue further. When they were done packing Tony followed Pepper back to the car and they went to Tony's mansion.

When they got inside Pepper went up to what Tony now called 'her room'. She laid on the bed and was asleep before Tony even made it up to the room. When he got up there all he felt like doing was sleep. He dropped her stuff off in her room, taking a good glance at the sleeping beauty, and went down to his workshop.

"Sir sorry to interrupt but I've been monitoring Miss Potts vital signs and she seems to be in great distress." Jarvis spoke through the speakers in his workshop.

"Why? What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Her heart rate has increased along with her blood pressure Sir." Jarvis said. Tony ran up the stairs in his workshop and went up to her room. He opened the door and saw a painful grimace on Pepper's sleeping face. She was turning and tossing a little and Tony realized she was having a nightmare. He leaned over to her and tried to wake her up. He saw she had tear stains on her face.

"Pepper...Pepper wake up it's just a dream..." Tony whispered. He shook her lightly and her eyes snapped open wide.

"Tony." Pepper she said and Tony grabbed her and hugged her until she stopped shaking and crying.

"I keep having nightmares about...about what happened. Justin kept telling me you were going to die...I didn't even know if he already killed you..." Pepper sobbed into his shirt. Tony had wide eyes, part of him was scared because he'd never seen Pepper like this before and the other half was a little happy that she cared that much about him.

"Pepper it's okay. I'm okay, your okay, and Justin's in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody now, everythings okay." Tony said as he rubbed her back. She finally stopped crying and leaned into Tony's shoulder.

"Thank you." Pepper whispered.

"I'd do anything for you Pepper. You're my girl." Tony said with a smile, he knew Pepper did too. Tony felt her slouch against him. He looked down and saw she was asleep. Figuring she'd probably just get nightmares sleeping alone up here, Tony picked her up and carried her downstairs into his workshop and laid her on his couch. He kept and eye on her while he worked.

"How's she doing Jarvis?" Tony whispered.

"She seems to be doing fine Sir. Her vital signs are all normal and her heart rate has dropped miraculously." Jarvis said. Tony let out a sigh of relief as he watched Pepper sleep. Pepper smiled unconsciously as she felt Tony near her. The first time ever did she feel safe, with Tony being right next to her.

* * *

**Yay! It's done:) I really couldn't think of a better way to end this story, literally I could have gone on forever and ever. And for the first time in long time I feel like making a sequel. I might do one if enough people tell me too. Please review!**


End file.
